halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)
From the Grassy fields to the cities, deserts, oceans & moutains, the Worms from all around the world are all now divided into gangs of 9 or more & they are all in a Gang Warfare. Some gangs are good, some gangs are bad, some gangs has strong rivalry's with each other & some gang members are mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze that is a parody to the Retromutagen Ooze from the "TNMT" called the "Worm-o-gen" that can turn anyone into a Mutant Worm, but every single gang in their world must take cover from the Police Worms before they are arrested. But Professor Worminkle is back & he's more eviler than ever cause some evil gang called the "Black Jacks" have stolen the time machine & used it to help Professor Worminkle escape from Prehistoric Times, a.k.a. Stone Age. A gang called "The Colour Blasters" can stop them, but they can't without help from other gangs. Can the Colour Blasters stop the Black Jacks & Professor Worminkle from taking over both worlds of their world & Planet Mobius? Worm Classes Soldier The Soldier is the normal looking worm that has been in every game before this. He is the first class and the all-rounder. Scout The Scout is a tiny nimble worm which can jump very far, but he can get flung really far when hit with a bat. Another advantage is that since the scout is so small, when he uses the blowtorch he makes a hole so small that the other classes can't fit through. Scientist The Scientist is the one with a big crainium. While he is alive all worms on that team will get 5 health per turn. He can also make enhanced versions of Magnets and Sentries. The downside is that he isn't a frontline fighter. Heavy The Heavy is a big bulky worm which is very slow. He can however not be moved easily and can knock worms back far. Mutant The Mutant are 4 super classes of the Worms who are infected & mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze called the "Worm-o-gen", no matter what kind of Mixed up Animal type who still looks like the Normal Worms before they are mutated. Mutant Soldier The Mutant Soldier is famillair to the Soldier, but has 4 hands instead of 2. Mutant Scout The Mutant Scout is famillair to the Scout, but has a longer & thicker snake like worm tail Mutant Scientist The Mutant Scientist is famillair to the Scentist, but his brain is visible just like a Zorgulon from "War of the Monsters", & has a taller body with 4 very long alien tentacle like worm tails Mutant Heavy The Mutant Heavy is twice the size & even more bulkier & stronger than the original Heavy Worm. He also has Sharp Teeth & has dinosaur spikes on his back. User (It's a Free Join!) Add your user name here if you want to join in the Roleplay *Spongebob100 (Creator of the RP) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *AssassintheHedgehog Character Keys Worm Characters (TEAM 17) *'BOLD' = Leader *''ITALIC'' = Female Characters (Every Worm gang must wear a vest with their logo on the back & must have a Class, Health Points, a location for their gang territory & one or more Customization of either the Head, Eyes, Face, Hands & Skin Color) Worm Characters (TEAM 17) Fanon Hero Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're heroes 'The Color Blasters Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Coney Island) #'Blue' (Soldier) (200) (Blue Skin, Black Samurai Hat, Purple Sunglasses, Black Biker Mustache & Black Fingerless Gloves) #Green (Soldier) (175) (Green Skin, Black Sunglasses) #Yellow (Scout) (110) (Yellow Skin, Afro, White Gloves, Rainbow Vest) #Red (Heavy) (250) (Red Skin, Black Biker Mustache) #Orange (Soldier) (160) (Orange Skin, Cowboy Hat) #Purple (Soldier) (150) (Purple Skin, Army Helmet) #Black (Heavy) (225) (Dark Grey Skin, Red Mohawk, White fingerless gloves) #White (Scientist) (120) (White Skin, White Professor Mustache) #Grey (Soldier) (135) (Light Grey, Red Hero Mask, Blue Gloves) Villain Worm Gang Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're villains 'The Black Jacks Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Old Megaopolis) #'Jackson' (Soldier) (300) (Black Skin, Black Punk Hair & Red Headband) #Jaja (Soldier) (290) (Green Long Hair) #Jaquar (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Black Sunglasses & Brown Biker Mustache) #Jaden (Scout) (175) (Orange Skin) #Jason (Soldier) (225) (Light Brown Skin, Red Gloves) #Jago (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Purple Punk Hair, & Grey Biker Mustache) #Jacinto (Soldier) (240) (Light Brown Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Jabiru (Scientist) (190) (Black Lab Coat) #Jagger (Soldier) (250) (Light Brown Skin, Blue Gloves) 'The Bike Riders Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: East Coney Island) #'Paul' (Soldier) (190) (Light Blue Skin, Afro, Bling) #Max (Soldier) (115) (Yellow Skin, Black Gloves) #Benny (Heavy) (280) (Blue Skin, Dark Blue Mohawk) #Goon (Scout) (100) (White Gloves) #Berny (Heavy) (270) (Blue Skin, Light Blue Mohawk) #Pete (Soldier) (160) (Green Skin, Blue Sunglasses) #Gon (Scientist) (140) (Light Blue Skin) #Donny (Soldier) (175) (Dark Blue Skin) #Julian (Soldier) (165) (Orange Mohawk, Orange Mustace) 'Satan's Soldiers & Red Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Port Mobius) #'Spider '(Soldier) (300) (Red Skin, German Army Helmet, Black Sunglasses) #Big B (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Devil Horns, White Biker Mustace, Mutant Claws) #Lucifer (Soldier) (210) (Black Gloves) #Ipos (Scout) (200) (Red Gloves) #Kobal (Soldier) (220) (Kobal's mask) #Oriax (Soldier) (250) (Black Horns) #Vetis (Scientist) (190) (black torn lab coat) #Pyro (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Black horns, Black sunglasses, Sharp Teeth, Orange gloves) #Naberius (Soldier) (290) (Dark Red Skin, Black horns) "More Coming Soon" Canon Characters *Boggy B (Hero Worm) *Professor Worminkle (Villain Worm) Sonic Characters Fanon Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Bakuustorm the Two tailed Cat Halfbreed *Blaze The Hedgecat *Jinx the Cat (Ven) (A girl) *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) Canon Hero Characters Sonic Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Sonic SatAM *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *NICOLE *Lupe the Wolf Sonic Underground *Sonia *Manic Archie *Mina Mongoose *Julie-Su *Elias Acorn *Lyco & Leeta the Twin Wolves *Shard the Metal Sonic *Larry Lynx Fanon Villain Characters *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *HenchCombots (Spongebob100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) Canon Villain Characters Sega *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic SatAM *Snively Sonic Underground *Sleet & Dingo Archie *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Mecha Sally (A Roboticized Sally Acorn) *Enerjak *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Amy Voice Actors *Dorsey Wright as Blue *Joe Lo Truglio as Green *Andy Senor as Yellow *Dan Green as Red *Tony Sampson as Orange *William Salyer as Purple *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Black *Tom Kenny as White *Peter Kelamis as Grey *Jason Griffith as Jackson *Richard Kind as Jaja *Richard McGonagle as Jaquar *Donald Golver as Jaden *Sam Marin as Jason *Jamieson Price as Jago *John DiMaggio as Jacinto *Peter Storemare as Jabiru *Jeff Bennet as Jagger *Jerry Trainor as Jack the Hedgehog *Katie Griffin as Patricia the Skunk *Hayden Christensen as Assassin Roleplay Prolouge #1: New Roots, Blue & Green (Mobius Timeline: Day 162, Year 3220.) DJ: (female narrator) Okay, boppers, it's got to start somewhere. The end of one thing usually means the beginning of another. This is how Blue formed the Colour Blasters. (Blue & Green are slitering through East Coney. They are members of the Bike Riders at this time) Green: This Bike Rider gig is getting real old, you know that man. Blue: Yeah, and I think Paul's starting to come un-glued, man. Green: Ha, I hear that Benny: (comes over to Blue & Green) Hey, Paul wants to see you two, now. Blue: What for, Benny? Benny: I'm sure he'll let you know. (Blue & Green follow Benny) (In the Bike Riders' Hangout) (Blue & Green enters the Hangout. We see that Paul, Goon, Pete, Donny & the other Bike Riders are in there.) Paul: (playing pool) Blue, I want you & Green down at the Port Mobius Warehouse tonight. Satan's Soldiers are coming down at midnight to make a buy. Blue: What am I, your errand boy now? Paul: You're my right hand man, Blue. I trust you. Anyway, I got something to deal with. I'll meet you at Port Mobius at midnight. Blue: Where are the weapons? Paul: Relax man, Max's got it. You need to grab the sack of weapons on your way. Blue: Alright, man. Green: Fine. Blue & Green: (head out) Paul: (nods at a Bike Rider) Category:Roleplays Category:Spongebob100's RP's Category:Worms' RP's Category:RP's